If only
by AlwaysCK
Summary: Basado en el capítulo 47 segundos pero muchos detalles cambian.
1. Chapter 1

Hola :) Este es mi primer fic y me gustaría compartirlo con vosotros. Si os gusta lo seguiré si no, pues no pasa nada.

Enfadado, sorprendido, decepcionado, traicionado, burlado,… Así, se sentía en esos momentos Castle. No se podía creer lo que había escuchado, o mejor, no lo quería creer. ¿Cómo había podido haberlo engañado de esa manera durante casi un año? Dejó el café que traía para Beckett encima de su escritorio y se fue por donde había llegado unos pocos minutos antes. Desde luego, esa había sido la visita más cortas que había realizado al Departamento 12 de la Policía de Nueva York.

Sin duda, Castle, se sentía más traicionado que nunca. ¿Cómo se había podido guardar algo tan grande? No sólo lo había traicionado sino que había herido su orgullo. ¿Se había burlado de él? Sí, él lo tenía claro. Kate se había burlado de él. ¿Cómo le había podido hacer una cosa así a él, a él que siempre había estado? Muy pocas cosas habían herido tanto al escritor de misterio Richard Castle.

Kate Beckett salió de la sala de interrogatorios. Aunque le había acostado hacer hablar al detenido lo había conseguido. Por eso ella era una de las mejores detectives de Nueva York.

Vio que en su escritorio posaba una café pero no estaba quien siempre se lo traía y eso era raro. ¿Dónde podía estar Castle? Le había dicho que iba a llevar a su hija al Campus de la universidad pero estaba tardando demasiado. La había llamado hacía como más de una hora avisándola que ya iba de regreso. Desde entonces las únicas noticias que había recibido de él era ese café, suponiendo que lo hubiese traído él.

-¿Ha estado aquí Castle? –preguntó la detective a Ryan.

-Sí, vino y se fue enseguida –respondió.

Ahora tenía claro que Castle había estado allí. ¿Por qué no se había esperado a que ella terminase? Era muy raro. Él siempre la esperaba, además cuando hablaron por teléfono éste le dijo que quería contarle algo sobre Alexis. Decidió esperar un rato por si volvía. Al cabo de hora y media viendo lo tarde que se hacía Kate optó por llamar a su móvil para preguntarle si estaba bien o si había pasado algo inesperado. Esa forma actuar de Castle no era propia de él. Nada. Después de varios intentos no recibió respuesta alguna.

Castle se encontraba en su despecho con la mirada puesta en un punto fijo. Recordando aquel fatídico día en el que la Detective Kate Beckett fue herida de muerte. Un francotirador le había disparado y la había alcanzado dándole casi en el corazón en el entierro del Capitán Montgomery. Él hizo un placaje sobre ella pero no sirvió, la bala la había alcanzado. Ese día mientras sostenía a Kate entre sus brazos le dijo que la amaba por primera vez entre lágrimas, que no podían expresar mejor lo que estaba sintiendo en ese momento. Después de estar al borde de la muerte, Beckett mejoró. Y cuando estaba lo suficientemente fuerte para poder hablar y en la primera visita que le hizo Castle, ella le dijo que no se acordaba de nada de aquel nefasto día en el cementerio después de que la bala la alcanzase. Pero MINTIÓ. Ella se acordaba de todo y no sólo se lo había callado sino que también había repetido una y otra vez que no lo recordaba. Que todo lo que veía después del disparo era negro. "Supongo que hay cosas que son mejor no recordar" le había dicho ella misma él día que él fue a visitarla.

A lo mejor era eso mismo, ella prefería no recordarlo. No sentía lo mismo. Pero lo que a Castle más le había dolido es que lo engañase. Prefería que lo hubiese rechazado a lo que Kate había hecho. Él había mantenido un poco de esperanza.

Estaba tan sumergido en sus pensamientos que no había notado que su móvil había sonado varias veces, Miró el registro de llamadas y vio que tenía cinco llamadas perdidas de Beckett pero en vez de contestar decidió apagar su móvil. Alexis no lo iba a llamar, al menos en unos días, como ella misma le había dicho. Así se acostumbraría mejor a estar sin él. Cuando tuviese un poco controlado aquello entonces lo llamaría. Sabía que hablar con su padre no lo ayudaría a llevar esa nueva vida de universitaria viviendo en el Campus. Y su madre se había ido de vacaciones a un Spa durante unos días para "superar" la separación con su nieta.

Inmediatamente tras apagar su móvil se dirigió hacia la cocina, concretamente hacia la zona de donde guardaba el alcohol. Eligió una botella de tequila, necesitaba algo fuerte para evadirse de sus pensamientos.

Elegida la bebida se sentó en uno de los sillones de la sala. Se veía realmente abatido. Después de unas cuantas copas el timbre sonó. Pensó en no abrir pero tras la insistencia de la personaba que llamaba se levantó para abrir o aquella persona acabaría quemando el timbre.

Abrió la puerta sin antes mirar por la mirilla.

-¿Qué haces aquí, Beckett? – le preguntó sin mostrar ni una mínima mueca de amabilidad.


	2. Tal vez

-Te he estado llamando y no has respondido a mis llamadas. Luego directamente me enviaba al buzón de voz. Y Ryan me ha dicho que habías estado… Pensé que te había podido pasar algo. – dijo. La cara de Castle afirmaba que estaba en lo cierto. Al escritor le pasaba algo.

-Nada, estoy bien –Rick tenía claro que no se iba a bajar más. No le iba a decir nada.

-¿Seguro?- insistió- ¿No pareces que estés bien? –estaba claro que no estaba bien, ni siquiera la había invitado a pasar. Aún permanecía de pie en la puerta.

-Beckett, ya te he dicho que estoy bien –Castle pensó que estaba desperdiciando, tal vez, una oportunidad de soltar todo lo que llevaba dentro. Pero era mejor que no. En ese momento estaba demasiado dolido y ella ya había jugado bastante con él.

-Castle, ya sabes que puedes confiar en mí. ¿Es por Alexis?

-Sí –eso lo haría salir del paso. La separación con su hija lo había dejado triste pero la verdadera razón no era esa.

-Si me dejas pasar puedo acompañarte con una copa –musitó señalando la botella de tequila que se veía desde la puerta.

Castle se quitó del medio para que Kate pudiese pasar. Hubiese dicho que no pero para eso le tendría que explicar las verdaderas razones de su malestar.

Kate se sentó en la sala. Rick llegó poco después con un vaso para la detective. Puso el vaso en la mesa justo delante de ella. Se sentó dejando bastante espacio entre ellos. Se sirvió ella misma al ver que Castle no lo hacía. Algo que también le extrañó. Él siempre era muy atento.

-¿Estás bien? –Volvió a preguntar Beckett.

Castle la miró fijamente. Ella sintió una sensación punzante, Castle nunca la había mirado así. Era una mirada dura, llena de reproches. No entendía nada. ¿Qué había pasado desde que Rick salió de la comisaria para llevar a su hija al Campus hasta ahora para que estuviese así? Estaba claro que Alexis no era la única razón.

-Sí –contestó.

-¿Qué es eso que me dijiste por teléfono que me querías decir sobre Alexis? ¿Cómo está ella?

-Ella está bien, un poco triste por la separación y algo asustada por la vida que le espera ahora, pero contenta a la vez por haber pasado a esa etapa.

-No te preocupes Castle. Ya verás que lo va a hacer muy bien. Ella sabe cuidarse sola y está a nada de aquí. Puedes ir a verla cada vez que quieras –le dijo ella esbozando una leve sonrisa.

-No, si no estoy preocupado. Alexis es una buena chica. Y sé que lo hará bien. Es cuestión de acostumbrarse a esta nueva vida. –él seguía sin mostrar ningún tipo de amabilidad ni simpatía.

Ella volvió a sonreír tímidamente pero no obtuvo respuesta por parte de él. Se tomó el tequila que tenía en vaso de un tirón y se volvió a llenar el vaso. Él la miraba mientras bebía, sin decir nada. Sólo la miraba. Ella se intimidaba. Sabía que a Castle le pasaba algo que no le quería contar. Esa mirada. Ese silencio. Esa seriedad en su rostro. Volvió a beberse el vaso de un sólo trago. Estaba fuerte, muy fuerte. Y la garganta le ardía. Dejó el vaso encima de la mesa vacío. Se giró hacia Castle. Y vio como éste cada vez que se lo terminaba se lo volvía a llenar.

-Castle, si sigues bebiendo así vas a acabar mal –le dijo al detective en tono preocupado.

-No me importa – después de esto se bebió el resto del vaso y cogió la botella para volver a llenarse el vaso.

Kate agarró la botella.

-Castle – dijo mientras dejaba la botella encima de la mesa lejos de él. Puso su mano encima de su rodilla derecha- Castle -repitió- ¿Por qué mejor no sacas lo que llevas dentro y está haciendo que bebas de esta manera?

-Es mejor que no –dijo mientras la miró, una mirada más dura que la anterior. Rick se echó hacia atrás en el sofá. Un escalofrió recorrió el cuerpo de la detective. ¿Había sido una señal? No, no puede ser, él no estaba cuando ella estaba interrogando al asesino. ¿O sí? ¿Había escuchado y visto el interrogatorio desde detrás del cristal? No, no puede ser. Se quedó callada mirándolo y vio esa dureza otra vez en sus ojos. Castle se levantó, el alcohol estaba haciendo efecto y casi se cae al tropezarse con la esquina del sofá. Kate se levantó deprisa para ayudarlo pero el escritor rechazó su ayuda con hosquedad.

Esto hizo que Beckett volviese a pensar en la idea de que Castle había escuchado el interrogatorio. Y eso que le pasaba, era con ella, si no así no tendría sentido ese comportamiento hacia ella.

Rick regresó y se sentó en el mismo lugar sin decir nada.

-Castle, yo… -suspiró, necesitaba ser valiente, por una vez tenía que enfrentarse a eso que llevaba casi un año evitando- Castle –volvió a empezar- cuando estuviste en la comisaria esta tarde, ¿qué pasó? ¿Por qué te fuiste sin decir nada?

El escritor se quedó mirándola como lo hacía desde que había llegado.

-¿De verdad quieres saberlo? –dijo en tono muy enfadado

-Sí –en realidad no lo tenía muy claro, pero sabía que no podía seguir huyendo de algo que ya le estaba tocando de frente- quiero saberlo.

-Está bien. Cuando llegué a la comisaria entré en la sala de observación-la detective tragó saliva- Y te escuché, escuché como le decías que te acordabas de todo, que te acordabas lo que ocurrió después de que la bala te alcanzase, que te acordabas de cada segundo de ese momento. Todo este tiempo, te acordabas de todo y te lo has callado.


	3. Cobarde

Gracias por lo comentarios. Me alegro que os guste. Os dejo la continuación. Espero que os guste Gracias por leer.

* * *

Un escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo de la detective. Sin duda había llegado la hora.

-Castle, lo siento –balbuceó

-¿Lo sientes? ¿Eso es lo único que vas a decir? –Exclamó Castle - ¿Por qué, Kate, por qué? ¿Por qué te callaste algo así?

Beckett apartó la mirada, no podía seguir sosteniéndosela. No después de haberlo traicionado de esa manera. Ella sabía que lo había herido con su silencio. Había sido cobarde.

-No tan sólo te lo callaste –prosiguió el escritor- sino que me apartaste tres meses de tu vida, tres meses -recalcó- para después volver y seguir con tu silencio.

-Lo siento –repitió

-Sentirlo no basta, Kate

Otra vez estaba siendo cobarde. Tenía la oportunidad de explicarse y la estaba desaprovechando. Otra vez el miedo se estaba apoderando de ella. Que Castle se hubiese enterado así no ayudaba nada.

-Lo sé – dijo mientras lo volvía a mirar- Castle necesitaba tiempo.

-¿Tiempo? –Protestó elevando la voz- ¿Cuánto tiempo Kate? Ha pasado casi un año.

Sabía que Rick tenía razón. Había dejado pasar demasiado tiempo. Lo necesitaba, sí. Pero podía habérselo pedido. Haberlo avisado. No haberlo engañado.

-Lo que más me duele de esto es que te hayas burlado de mí

-Yo no me he burlado de ti, Castle, en ningún momento ha sido esa mi intención.

El escritor le hizo un gesto para que lo dejase continuar.

-Pues si no ha sido esa tu intención es lo que ha pasado. Entiendo que no sientas lo mismo pero lo que no entiendo es que te lo hayas callado y cada vez que te preguntaba si te acordabas de algo tu respuesta siempre fuese "no".

Maldita sea, ¿por qué no le contaba la verdad? ¿Por qué se seguía escondiendo en ella?

La rabia e impotencia de Castle estaban convirtiéndose en lágrimas.

-Por favor, Kate, vete. Necesito estar solo –logró decir antes que las primeras lágrimas se deslizasen por su rostro.

Al ver a Castle así, se odio más que nunca por no poder enfrentarse a sus miedos y decirle la verdad. Ella nunca había sido cobarde pero sin embargo con esto sí.

-Castle –dijo conteniendo las lágrimas.

-Vete –balbuceó él.

Kate se fue, sino se iba a enfrentar a sus miedos sólo podía hacer lo que él quería. Una vez fuera del loft de Castle ya sí que no puedo contener las lágrimas. Lo había perdido. Lo había perdido por cobarde.

Kate se dirigió a su departamento entre lágrimas. Ahora la que necesitaba beber y evadirse de la realidad era ella.

El camino hacia su casa se le había hecho largo pero a la vez corto por tantas lágrimas. Cuando ya estaba allí apoyó su espalda contra la puerta mientras lloraba y caía al suelo. No podía estar más hundida. Había perdido al hombre que amaba. Por su culpa. Por no enfrentarse a sus miedos. Miedos por ella, no por él. Castle siempre había estado ahí. Siempre. Y ella se había escondido detrás de esos muros. De unos muros que estaban cayendo pero que por lo que parecía no habían caído lo suficiente como para haberlos enfrentado. Kate siempre tachaba a Castle de inmaduro pero esta vez, la inmadura, era ella. Y eso le dolía. ¿Cuántas veces le había dicho a Castle "pareces un niño"? Ahora la niña era ella. Se había defraudado a sí misma. Kate era una mujer con mucho carácter, decidida y valiente. En esto no era nada de eso. Era todo lo contrario. No se reconocía. No era ella. Era otra persona.

Castle había seguido bebiendo desde que Beckett se fue. Bebiendo y llorando.

Las noche día lugar a un nuevo día y las ideas de cada uno se fueron aclarando. Por su parte Beckett había decidido que Castle se merecía más que un simple "lo siento", así que ese mismo día cuando Castle llegase hablaría con él. En la oficina no podía hablar de ese tema pero esperaría a la hora de comer para hacerlo. Sabía que ya era tarde pero tenía que hacerlo para sentirse un poco mejor consigo misma. Castle había decidió que se alejaría de ella.

Las horas pasaban y aunque estaban con en la etapa final de un caso en el que Castle participaba no apareció por la comisaria. Kate se desesperaba mirando el reloj, sabía que cuando llegase se iba a querer morir por no haber aclarado las cosas pero necesitaba verlo. Necesitaba ver que estaba bien después de como lo había visto la noche anterior y quería hablar con él. La hora de comer llegó y Castle no estaba. Beckett, entonces, eligió quedarse en la comisaria intentando averiguar más cosas sobre el caso que ir a comer con Espósito y Ryan. Estos dos llevaban toda la mañana preguntándole por Rick y aunque ella les había dicho que no sabía nada no se lo habían creído mucho e iban a seguir con las preguntas mientas comían. La mejor opción era quedarse. Adelantaba trabajo, evitaba las preguntas de sus compañeros y mantenía la mente ocupada, o al menos el tiempo que podía.

La hora de comer terminó y sus compañeros llegaron. Beckett que había estado de aquí para allá para terminar de verificar un dato no se dio cuenta de que estos ya estaban allí.

-Beckett te hemos traído algo para que comas –dijo Ryan- te lo dejo encima de tu mesa para que cuando termines con eso que estás haciendo –añadió al ver que la detective no le estaba prestando mucha atención- Beckett –repitió.

-Gracias, chicos –exclamó- pero no tengo hambre.

Al decir esto se dio cuenta que no comía nada desde ayer por la tarde. Después de la visita al escritor no había sentido hambre. Ni siquiera se había bebido esa mañana un café. Aunque sí un zumo para tomarse una pastilla para el dolor de cabeza por la mala noche que había pasado y la resaca.

Castle por el contrario sí había desayunado y comido aunque no demasiado. Estaba listo por fin, así que se dirigió hacia la 12th para llevar a cabo su decisión: ayudaría a terminar de resolver ese caso y abandonaría eso de estar jugando a ser "poli" para siempre. Se iría por unos días de viaje a algún lugar tranquilo y luego volvería para volver a tomar su vida como escritor de éxito junto a su hija y a su madre.

-Buenas tardes –dijo con un tono normal cuando llegó a la comisaria.

Cuando llegó a la mesa de Beckett donde estaban además de ésta Ryan y Espósito, volvió a saludar con un "Buenas tardes" mirando a Ryan y Espo.

-Buenas tardes –respondieron los chicos. Mientas a la detective le temblaba todo el cuerpo. No esperaba verle ya por allí. Se había pasado toda la mañana mirando la silla de Castle vacía.

-Has llegado para lo mejor –le dijo Espo- ya casi lo tenemos.

-¿Qué me he perdido? ¿Ya sabemos quién es el asesino? –dijo en tono normal. Castle también había decidido que no se iba a mostrar otra vez como ayer ante Beckett. Que fingiría que estaba bien a pesar de su engaño. Beckett por el contario no había dicho nada desde su llegada. Rick estaba frío con ella. Ni siquiera la había mirado una sola vez. Lo peor es que sabía que era su culpa. Que se lo merecía. Optó por levantarse de su silla y dirigirse al baño. No dijo nada o sino su voz la delataría. Delataría que estaba a punto de llorar. Lo había perdido.

-Te estábamos esperando, Beckett, ya lo hemos encontrado –la avisó Ryan- ¿Vamos?

La detective cogió su abrigó y salió tras ellos. Cuando se vio frente a su coche se dio cuenta de que iba a tener que estar durante todo el camino a solas con Castle. Pero Castle no estaba a su lado, Miró hacia atrás y lo vio junto a Espo y Ryan.

-Beckett –dijo en tono frío- si no te importa me voy con ellos. Ella asintió no podía hacer otra cosa. Iba a ser muy incómodo ir con Castle después de todo pero al menos podría haber utilizado ese tiempo para hablar con él ya que a la hora de comer no había podido.  
El camino hacia la localización del asesino se le hizo corto entre tantos pensamientos. No hubo problemas en la detención. Lo agradeció. No tenía cuerpo para correr detrás del asesino.

Mientas subían en el ascensor sus miradas se encontraron por primera vez. Y Kate terminó bajando la mirada.

La detective arreglaba unos papeles con ayuda de sus fieles compañeros. Castle por el contrario llevaba desde que llegó hablando con la capitana, según parecía a través de los cristales era un conversación bastante seria. Kate que de vez en cuando los miraba, bastante de vez en cuando, se moría de ganas por saber de qué estaban conversando.

Poco después vio como Rick se levantaba de su silla a la paz que Gates y ambos salían de la puerta. Se despidieron con un cordial saludo y un "Ha sido un placer tenerlo en mi comisaria Señor Castle" que Kate no logró oír por culpa de la conversación que mantenían sus dos compañeros a su lado.

-¡Chicos! –Exclamó la capitana alzando la voz para que todos la escucharan- Como sabéis el Señor Richard Castle ha estado ayudando a la Detective Becket en sus casos de asesinatos, siendo su compañero de trabajo mientras se documentaba para sus libros. –Kate rezaba por que no fuese lo que ella estaba pensando aunque en el fondo sabía que era lo mejor.- El Señor Castle acaba de decidir que se retira de nuestro equipo. Tiene la información suficiente para lo que quería y necesita todo su tiempo para escribir –Rick miraba las reacciones de los que habían sido sus compañeros durante 4 años y que en ese momento estaban dejando de hacerlo. Se fijó en todos menos en Kate, a ella, no quería mirarla. Kate tuvo que volver a bajar la mirada para que los demás no se diesen cuenta de que tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas. Ahora sí era el adiós definitivo. Se sentía culpable de lo que estaba pasando. Gates que había seguido hablando terminó su discurso con un "Agradecerle a usted todo el esfuerzo y todo lo que ha hecho para ayudar a esta comisaria e invitarles a los demás a una pequeña celebración ahora en la sala de descanso para despedir al señor Castle".

Todos caminaban hacia dicha sala. Todo el mundo parecía estar pasándoselo más o menos bien. Todos menos Beckett que permanecía en una esquina de la sala mirando a Castle. Al rato empezaron a marcharse quedando sólo Ryan, Espósito y Beckett.

-¿Y qué Castle, nos vas a decir ahora por qué te vas? –dijo Ryan con una cerveza en la mano.

-Pues por lo que ha dicho Gates voy a dedicarme a escribir, algo que ya necesito. Voy demasiado retrasado. Y estar aquí me quita mucho tiempo.

-Ajá –dijeron al unísono los chicos. No se lo terminaban de creer pero no querían preguntar al ver que como estaba Kate aunque había tratado de disimular pero la conocían demasiado bien.

Los chicos le pidieron explicaciones al escritor de por qué no había hablado con ellos antes. Los había cogido de sorpresa. Se merecían que los hubiese avisado. Castle, les dio la razón y les pidió disculpas.

Poco después Ryan se despidió. Era demasiado tarde y Jenni lo estaba esperando pero quedó con Castle que seguirían manteniendo el contacto. Igual pasó con Espo, quería ir a recoger a Lanie cuando ésta terminase su turno para salir un poco y a ver si pasaba algo más.

Kate y Rick se quedaron solos por primera vez en todo el día. Los dos callados hasta que al ver que Castle estaba cogiendo sus cosas para irse Kate rompió el silencio.

-Así que te vas –dijo la detective como pudo.

-Sí, ya no tengo nada que hacer aquí.


	4. Decisión

Siento haber tardado tanto en subir este capítulo. También he de decir que no me ha gustado mucho como ha quedado... pero aún así espero que os guste y gracias por los comentarios =)

* * *

**Capítulo 4**

-Así que te vas –dijo la detective como pudo.

-Sí, ya no tengo nada que hacer aquí.

-Castle, tengo que hablar contigo, creo que te lo debo. Entiendo que te quieras ir, estás en todo tu derecho y más después de mi comportamiento. –Castle hizo ademan de hablar pero Beckett no lo dejó- por favor, Castle no me interrumpas, ya es demasiado difícil para mí hacer esto- suspiró para coger fuerzas- Sé que mi comportamiento no ha sido el que tú te mereces. Dijiste ayer que yo me había burlado de ti y eso no es así. Yo sólo necesitaba tiempo, a lo mejor no actué bien, bueno, está claro que no actué bien, pero de verdad que necesitaba tiempo. Después del disparo no estaba preparada para afrontarme a esto. Además, ya te hablé de mis muros. Sé que tú no tienes nada que ver con eso y lo siento –no podía seguir hablando, si seguía iba a comenzar a llorar. Castle había permanecido en silencio muy atento a las palabras de Beckett- Creo que es mejor que vayamos a otro lugar para seguir hablando, este no es el mejor lugar para mantener esta conversación. –Los dos salieron de allí sin decir nada más.

Durante el camino en el coche de la detective hacia el Loft del escritor los dos permanecieron callados. Cada uno envueltos en sus pensamientos.

Kate recordaba la carta que recibió de su amigo/entrenador Michael Royce. Cuando esa carta llegó a sus manos, Mike, estaba muerto, había sido asesinado. Para resolver su homicidio tuvo que viajar hasta Los Ángeles aunque el capitán Montgomery la había retirado del caso. Fue contra las normas, era su amigo. En el avión se encontró con Castle. Siempre Castle. Éste había averiguado su plan. Lo miró y vio como Rick miraba por la ventanilla de su coche. Recordó las últimas palabras escritas por su amigo Royce "Y ahora viene la parte dura chica, está claro que Castle y tú tenéis algo de verdad, y te estás resistiendo. Pero créeme, anteponer el trabajo al corazón, es un error. Arriesgar el corazón es lo que nos da vida. Lo último que quieres al final cuando repasas tu vida es decir: **_si sólo hubiera…_**" Palabras que leyó en el viaje de vuelta tras haber arrestado al asesino de su amigo mientras Castle dormía en el asiento de al lado. No le había hecho falta llegar al final de su vida para maldecir esas tres palabras: "Si sólo hubiera…" Pero ya estaba hecho.

Al fin estaban en casa de Castle. Rick fue a por algo de beber para él y Kate. Dejó el vaso para Beckett en la mesa cerca de ella. Ésta lo cogió y tras dar un sorbo a aquello que fuese lo que Castle le había traído suspiró, debía ser clara con él.

Kate sostenía el vaso agarrado con sus dos manos. Miró a Castle y vio como él la miraba.

-Castle, lo que te he dicho antes en la 12th es verdad. Sé que no he actuado bien pero no sabía cómo hacerlo. Quizás no estaba preparada o no me lo esperaba. No lo sé. Pero mi intención nunca ha sido hacerte daño. Tampoco quiero que dejes la comisaría por esto que ha pasado pero entiendo que no quieras ser mi compañero después de mi silencio.

- El problema de todo esto no es tu silencio –Kate lo miraba directamente a los ojos- el problema es –suspiró- el problema es que te quiero. Durante cuatro años he estado aquí. Cuatro años esperando que abrieses los ojos y vieses que estaba a tu lado y que era más que un compañero. Todas las mañanas te he llevado un café sólo para ver una sonrisa en tu cara porque me pareces la más asombrosa, enloquecedora, difícil y frustrante de las personas que he conocido –Los dos se miraban de manera muy intensa, Castle se había declarado a pesar de todo –No puedo estar a tu lado y no sentir nada por eso es mejor que me aleje y me centre en escribir porque el hecho de estar cerca de ti me duele. Saber que jamás voy a ser algo más que un compañero me destroza el corazón. Antes me conformaba con estar a tu lado pero ya no puedo conformarme sólo con eso.

A los dos empezaron a llenárseles los ojos de lágrimas. Kate no aguantaba más con esta situación se le acaba de declarar Castle. No pensó. Se dejó llevar por sus sentimientos y se abalanzó sobre Castle y lo besó. Al principio Rick se opuso a ese beso no entendía nada pero luego se dejó llevar también. Siguieron besándose hasta que tuvieron que parar porque necesitaban respirar. Permanecían pegados por sus frentes y un "Lo siento" salió de la boca de Beckett mientras algunas lágrimas empezaron a deslizarse por su rostro. Comenzó a separarse de Castle pero éste le agarró la mano.

-Kate, ¿por qué lo has hecho?

-Castle, yo no te dije nada porque no sintiese lo mismo sino porque me daba miedo.

-¿Miedo?

-Sí miedo. Miedo de al hacer casos a mis sentimientos esto saliese mal y ya no hubiese nada entre nosotros. Miedo a ser una más en tu lista de conquistas. No quiero ser eso, Castle, yo no quiero ser una más.

-Beckett, tú no eres más de mi lista como tú dices, ni lo vas a ser. Tú no eres como las demás –Castle la atrajo hacia a él y rodeó con su brazos su cintura- Yo me he enamorado de ti como nunca lo había hecho.

Castle volvió a buscar los labios de la detective. Fue un beso lento, suave, tierno. Un beso donde Rick quería transmitirle todo lo que sentía por ella, para demostrarle que no eran sólo palabras. Que ella era especial de verdad. Después del beso el escritor la miró a los ojos y tras darle un beso en la frente la estrechó contra su pecho. "No tengas miedo, Kate, yo nunca te haría daño".

-Ven, acompáñame –Castle la llevó de la mano hasta la barra de su cocina y le hizo un gesto para que se sentase en uno de los taburetes. Él se dirigió a su pequeña bodega y eligió un vino para la ocasión. Le dio una de las dos copas a Beckett y la abrazó por detrás dándole un pequeño beso en el cuello. -¿Vamos al sofá? –ella asintió y él entrelazó sus dedos con los de ella.

Ya en el sofá Beckett sonreía tímidamente. Le ruborizaba un poco la situación. Ella y Castle. AL fin. Estaba feliz. Muy feliz.

-Brindemos –dijo un sonriente Castle- Brindemos –repitió- por nosotros detective –después de chocar las copas y beber un poco de vino. Rick la besó. –Te quedarás a dormir, ¿no? –le dijo dándole otro trago a su copa de vino mientras esperaba su respuesta. Kate se sonrojó – ¿No me digas que a la detective Kate Beckett le da vergüenza? -esto hizo que se sonrojase aún más.

-No sé, Castle, es todo tan raro. No sé si es vergüenza o la situación en sí.

-¿Entonces te quedas a dormir, no? –Insistió- pero si no te sientes preparadas o simplemente no quieres no tienes por qué hacerlo. No pasa nada. Además, tampoco tiene por qué pasar nada. Yo me conformo con dormir abrazado a ti y que seas tú lo primero que vea al despertar pero tampoco estaría mal que pasase… -dijo con cara de pícaro.

-Por Dios, Castle, tú siempre pensando en lo mismo.

-Pero de verdad, Kate, sólo pasarás lo que tú quieras que pase.

Ella lo miró fijamente perdiéndose en el azul de los ojos de ahora **su** escritor. Acabó con el espació que había entre ellos dos para así poder alcanzar sus labios y besarlo.

-Me quedo.

Rick no pudo evitar sonreír. Había aceptado. Iba a dormir con ella. Daba igual lo que pasase. Ella sería lo primero que vería al despertar.  
Después de terminarse de beber el vino. El chico escritor se levantó y le ofreció su mano a Beckett. "¿Vamos?" le preguntó. La detective sonrió y aceptó su mano. Los se dirigieron hacía la habitación de Castle sin tener claro lo que iba a pasar entre aquellas paredes.  
Al llegar a la habitación, Castle le dio un pequeño beso.

-¿Quieres ducharte? –le preguntó. Ella asintió- Toma puedes usar esta camisa como pijama o elegir otra-señaló el armario donde guardaba todas su camisas.

-Esta me vale.

-Ven, te voy a enseñar donde están las cosas –entraron juntos al baño y éste comenzó a explicarle el lugar en el que se encontraba cada cosa- y ahora dejo que te duches tranquila. Seré bueno e iré a ducharme a uno de los baños de arriba-Sonrió. Salió del baño después de coger algunas cosas que necesitaba.

Kate comenzó a desnudarse. No podía creerse lo que estaba pasando. Hasta hacía unas horas pensaba que había perdido a Castle para siempre y ahora estaba en su ducha e iba a utilizar una camisa suya de pijama sin saber lo que iba a pasar cuando saliese de ese baño. Pero lo que sí sabía era que quería estar allí, con Castle. Por fin estaba donde quería estar.

Cuando salió del baño, Castle ya la esperaba a los pies de la cama y la miró contemplando todo su cuerpo. Ella sintió como sus mejillas se encendía. Castle caminó hacía a ella y cuando llegó rodeo su cintura con sus brazos y le dio un tierno beso.

-Me encanta como te queda mi camisa – le susurró en el oído. Ella se mordió el labio inferior –detective haciendo eso me está poniendo muy difícil que cumpla mi palabra y me porte bien.

-Y si eso es lo que quiero, que no te porte bien, ¿qué? –Castle la miró fijamente y ésta vio como sus ojos se oscurecían.

-¿Eso quiere decir que no sólo quieres dormir?

Beckett se abalanzó sobre él y rodeó su cuello con sus brazos besándolo pasionalmente.

-¿Contesta esto a tu pregunta? –espetó después de separar sus labios.

-Creo que sí – y antes de terminar la frase la empujó hacía la pared sin dejar de besarla.


End file.
